Thats So High School!
by Kudos all Around
Summary: yes i know ANOTHER High School story!......anyway this is based on Hitomi and her new life starting high school, of course no one ever said being a teenager in school is easy, as hitomi finds out, Also will involve other characters lifes aswell.
1. All grown up!

**Disclaimer:** do not own Dead or Alive or its great characters……we all can dream right? I wish I could own Jan Lee! (Slightly drools)

**Note:** Ok I am aware this fic maybe slightly OOC since High school theme has been used a lot, but I the craze and I have always wanted to write one!. Oh hell it was just an idea I wanted to experiment on…….This is a remake of a story I wrote for tekken actually lol I liked it so much I wanted to do it for DOA, except Hitomi is the lead! xD

I choose her because: I guess I can picture her being nervous about high school rather than any of the other female characters…..if that makes sense anyway sorry if the grammar and spelling is crap I will continue to look over and correct.

**Chapter 1:** All grown up!

Hitomi's hands felt clammy with sweat as she clutched onto her rather large back pack, her mother was clutching her so tightly she could hardly breathe.

"OH I can so not believe my little Hitomi is ready for high school it didn't seem that long ago when I started home schooling you" her mother moaned while increasing the pressure of the embrace. It was going to be hard for hitomi to except as well she had it easy up till now when she would begin her first big day of high school.

"Come on mother that's enough it's not that big a deal" she managed to lie of course that was far from the truth it was an extremely big deal to her.

"I just can not believe this is your big day! To think how little you were before…it feels like just the other day you were a small girl looking forward to your first day at school" her mother now let go of her daughter scratching her head in confusion.

"Well I am all grown up now, but school is school I shall take it step by step" she smiled. Although the thought of it mad something in her stomach rumble, she would let it pass, she was far from brave she could handle anything.

"Oh well do you have your lunch money? Oh my I forgot to mention how fantastic your uniform looks! Oh give us a spin I will get the camera" Hitomi felt a little embarrassed as her mother went and dug out a camera she wanted to forget she was wearing the all black girls school uniform that had white stripes around the cufflinks and jumper, followed by a white shirt underneath, and nee high tights.

"Come on Hitomi smile" her mother steadied the camera as hitomi continued twisting and twirling the edges of the black skirt blowing a kiss to the camera as a last pose.

_Oh why must she persist in embarrassing me! Well I guess she is my mother so I can give her break._

_Besides she has always been my best friend, considering I have no brothesr or sisters, just us two girls and my farther, who is more like my teacher that anything. Of course I love and respect him, but my mother is more of a compassionate parent, its always been that way._

"Ok that's it….oh you're so grown up! it really does bring tears to me eyes so have you got your lunch money, oh and all your book-"hitomi interrupted her mother before she could bring out a check list.

"Yes mother I am not five I am quite grown up and how on earth can I have text books yet I am only just starting today! Look don't worry I will be back as soon as you know it then we can talk about my whole day" she waited for her mothers usual warm smile before placing a kiss on her cheek then continued on her way, waving as she went out of the door.

The journey was not very long considering the school was only a couple of blocks away from her house.

"Shit this place is B.I.G meaning BIG!" she covered her mouth from swearing but the shock was over whelming

The school was made up of three separate large buildings; it would take her at least till graduation to learn her way around.

"Well I guess this is it…….. let me have more than strength on this occasion" she said to herself before heading through the school gates, this was it her big break she just hoped she could handle what's to come

**---------------------------------------**

**Note:** sorry if the first chapter SUCKED! I tend to always suck at first chapters besides I am thinking of changing my style of writing (just some new light changed my ways) so do not be freaked if it changes through out! Thanks for reading people. Ahah its funny it's the same as my other story lol! Except there are going to be changes, and I like hitomi as the main lead she's funny xD


	2. High school rules and regulations

**Chapter 2: **High school rules and regulations

She brought out a map that she had obtained from the reception desk at the beginning of the entrance hall. Stupid and confusing just like she had thought, as she put the map back down running a few fingers through her hazel brown fringe.

Her direction was not usually so bad but this was a whole different area for her. _Great first day and already lost way to go Hitomi! _She thought angrily.

"Watch where you stand bitch!" the rude voice came from a random girl passing by who had just bashed into Hitomi. _Geez so rude! I hope there are more students with manners here._ She desperately hoped as she straightened out the pretty pink hair band she always wore for her hair, that was done in two presentable bunches.

"Over here" a short bold and rather chubby man called from a few feet away.

She cautiously took graceful steps towards him carefully making sure she did not have another accident. "Hello I am Hitomi" she began, he just ignored.

"Yes I am aware who you are, why are you diddy dallying around the hall find your class now" he ordered obviously forgetting common courtesy.

"Sorry sir I had gotten lost, or rather I am lost" she exclaimed shyly. Not liking the angry look the ugly man gave her. He reminded her of a pug faced bull dog in rage _I pray he's not my teacher._

"Where's your time table come on hurry up I do not have all day" he held out one hand. She began to vigoursly check through her bag that was full of more junk than she realized._ Oh I bet mother packed all this junk in here! What is wrong with her ah got it!_. She passed him the timetable that he scanned curiously like he was noting it all down in his head.

"You're in the same class as Lie Fang she's over there ask her to show you to your room" a short chubby finger pointed in the girl's direction.

_Should I wave oh but I do not want to look like a complete dumb ass._ Upon glancing at the girl who was talking to her friend she noticed the girl smile. _Oh shit she's seen me busted!._

"Hi" the girl smiled gleefully, that was a relief for Hitomi since she hated making the first move. She felt it was better when people readily come and start up a conversation. She returned the smile as the up beat Chinese girl giggled.

"So you're new huh! It's so funny when the new kids get lost it takes them days to find their way" the young girl joked as they walked to her first class. They had just about managed to start a conversation, mainly lie fang doing the talking._ Wow she's a perfect conversationalist I bet she had loads of friends._ Hitomi sighed.

"This is all a little new to me, I don't even have the slightest clue where my locker is?" not very good for her first day. It was becoming an increasingly annoying pain to carry her big back pack everywhere._ I knew I should have got mother to take me shopping! We only use this bag for hiking around the country side of Germany, its hardly good for school. _She hoped she was not having one of her famous body blushes at the thought of being embarrassed.

"Well there's like only one free locker in this school….so I guess that has to be yours" the girl sounded a little unsure. Hitomi had to admit the girl had made a good first impression by being brave enough to come and talk to her first. It was comforting to know she had at least made one friend at school. _Well rule number one has been cleared, make a friend._

"Is this it then?" Hitomi examined the lockers before her. Hers seemed to be directly placed by a slightly roughed up one that had a dent in the middle. Lots of graffiti all over it, she assumed that who ever owned it must not use it often. Or was a strange artist.

"Pretty impressive art? Does someone still use it" it was not really her locker, so she was not sure why she was asking that question. "Oh yeah that locker is owned by none other than Jan Lee" she noticed how the girl went slightly uncomfortable when mentioning the boys name. _He must be the school bully or something, great I have a locker next to the school social demon, always my luck._

"Jan Lee is pretty much the social outcast in school, that's why no one dares get that locker next to his, and that is why that ones the only one left" _Ah I knew it!._ The girl let out a sigh her violet hazel brown eyes suddenly paying attention to a dark figure in the hall. "Hey Hitomi there is your class by the way, I will be back in the minute tell miss I will be late see ya" the girl skipped off before Hitomi got a chance to speak.

"Oh well so much for not facing the class alone…..oh well" Hitomi breathed her last sigh before turning to face the class room. _Oh this is it! No more classes in my front living room anymore……its all high school now oh joy._ She straightened out the creases in her skirt that was not so immaculately clean and tidy. What could she say she happened to be a very un-tidy girl but tidiness only made up a percentage of her weaknesses.

_This is it! No turning back I have to face this head on at least I can safely say I made a friend who knows maybe I will make more. _She now strolled into the classroom with a confident attitude that she was not quite used to.

**Note: **I prefer my other version of this sometimes lol, but DOA style is nice.

If you have read and enjoyed this then I would be very grateful if you would be so kind as to REVIEW and tell me. I love reviews but not as much as I love writing stories and loving Hayate and Jan Lee! Next chapter up real soon again sorry for any errors with this story I shall get cracking on the case right away (Salute).


	3. Not bad for my first day

**Chapter 3:**_ Not bad for my first day……._

The first day of class seemed like a blur as she was faced with a dozen students whose eyes now shifted in her direction

"Sorry I am late" she rushed to find her seat which was at the back. So much for a quick get away._ First lesson is….English Language? Oh great this should be fun not!._

"Please take out your text books and turn to page sixty four" the teacher announced. It was taking Hitomi a while to rummage through her bag just to get a pencil. A boy next to her lifted up his text book signaling that she needed to get hers quick. _Oh damn I do not have any text books! My first day and I did not bring a stupid English book with me._

She bravely put up her hand as the pretty blond with mature looking glasses glanced her way. "Sorry miss I do not have a text book" she exclaimed shyly the teacher just sighed and pointed to a girl in front. "Rachel share your text book with Miss Hitomi" the girl turned around examining Hitomi nervously.

"Oh here" she passed Hitomi her text book. "Thanks" Hitomi smiled gratefully she could not believe how beautiful the girl was. Even though she looked like a bit of a nerd. Her hair was done up in a neat bun with blond strands coming out at the sides, her glasses looked like two ends of a glass bottle. _She kind of puts me off wearing glasses; well I am lucky I never had to use mine to see since I can see just fine with out them .So Rachel hmmm……._She gave the kind girl one more warm smile before finding the page she was meant to be reading.

"We will be working on nouns and verbs today" the teacher began writing things on the board. That was one of Hitomi's weaknesses she hated copying things off the board. Always finding it hard to keep up. "Hey new girl" _is someone talking to me?._

She looked up to have a random girl draped all over her desk glaring at her like she did something wrong. Hitomi could not help notice her uniform or lack of it per say.

"Give me your pen" the girl demanded. She had only a school shirt and what looked like a cloth rather than a skirt wrapped around her bare legs. _What a great figure she has!_.

"Did you here what I said bitch! Give me your damn pencil" Hitomi began to take in the angry girls features. Pretty face, strange gothic make up by the looks of it, a strange hairstyle that consisted of short hair with the feathered neck length bits sticking out at the end. It was a very weird pale white color, like in strange cases hair looks before it turns dark brown or a faded blonde, but it was definitely white. With a nice pair of colorful beaded earrings hanging off the ends of her ears. Very lovely light pale sky blue wolf like eyes, they almost looked grey. _Not to mention a figure most girls would kill for. Oh and doesn't she know it! Look at her flaunt herself in front of the guys._

"Christie! Why on earth are you associating with the trashy new girl?" the girl sitting on the right hand side of her complained. So much for making friends. She had managed to anger two girls with out doing anything. _High school girls you're bound to get the horrible ones I guess. _"Umm excuse me did you just call me trash" Hitomi repeated.

"Yeah that's right she did got a problem with it?" Christie bent down revealing half her cleavage to a couple of boys sitting opposite Hitomi. _Man what a slag what the hell is her problem! I do not even know her and they are both calling me names. "_Yes it happens to be very rude" Hitomi snapped back. The other girl who was friends with Christie glared at her. "Christie can you please take your seat" saved by the teacher.

"Where the hell did you spring from trash? And what is up with your uniform" the other one now whispered. She to was very attractive with long golden blonde hair, full red luscious lips and deep turquoise eyes. It was too bad her attitude made her appear less appealing. _Great I get rid of one and now have the other on my back, what's up with these girls._ "I actually come from a good background thank you" Hitomi replied coldly.

"Yeah right? Looking like that, figures just look at your uniform" she scoffed she had a distinct posh French accent. _Horrible bitch! What's wrong with my uniform, I bet they do this to all the new girls. _She was going to argue back when a boy strolled in late.

To her surprise the girl who she had been so tempted to slap before, became quite going as red as her lip stick. She looked round to see not only Christie but all the other girls around her class in the same weird trance. She thought they were having the same weird day dream till she looked at the boy in front.

"Jan Lee! This is ridiculous you can't be late every single lesson of the day"? The teacher spat out in rage. He did not seem to be listening.

"What ever" he ran his fingers through spiky stuck on end hair, with eyes that resembled red hot flames, as Hitomi examined the him from the back. She could see why all the girls were so infatuated with him. _Wow he's gorgeous! Wonder where he's from? Oh look at that those muscles you can even see them under the shirt!. _She fell under the same spell until she remembered the name._ Wow that's the boy Lie Fang was mentioning I hope he's not really like that._

He took his seat in the front row before Hitomi. Where she could have a better look at him, he had a very cocky air about him as he sat tapping his pen annoyingly against the desk.

At least she could safely say that he and she shared the same lack of interest in the subject. She had the sudden urge to want to examine his features more, moving the desk forward did not help. _I know!_ She thought aloud as she leant over to get a better look.

Before she could stop herself she had leaned too far and the desk had wobbled, making her fall off her seat landing bottom first on the floor. All the students' eyes were burning into her, as she stood up dusting herself off. _Great now I have embarrassed myself for life._

"Hitomi what are you doing! Sit down now!" the teacher pointed her direction. She took her place feeling her usual body blush where her body was full of heat and her cheeks were rosy red. Jan Lee had been oblivious to her accident as he still sat silent now drawing all over his work.

_So much for getting his attention, its not fair so far I have managed to forget my stuff, run into bitchy girls and fall over in the process. Not bad for my first day._

_-------------------------------------------_

**Note:** No Flames! (I hate fire!) ,Ok well that's the third chapter…tell me if you wish to have more lol, there shall be more characters popping up all over the place lol, as you can guess some of them already, oh well thanks for reading don't forget to R/R )


	4. The Rating System

**Note:** sorry for the mix up in some language lol! My stupid computer keeps setting it to different languages lol! kicks stupid computer. Anyway if you liked it don't forget to review I shall keep updating anyway xD

**Chapter 4:** The Rating System

When Lie fang finally found Hitomi, she was laid outstretched on the floor next to her locker. _Hmm I wonder what happened to Hitomi she looks kind of down in the dumps._ Lie noticed as Hitomi sat with her lips pursed reading through what looked like an English textbook. "What ya doing" Lie observed her new friend.

"Oh Fang I did not see you there….." Hitomi began to brush herself off, as she stood up. Her cheeks were a funny crimson colour, which was her usual body blush that she sometimes experienced through embarrassment. _Oh no I bet I look like a sun dried tomato stupid ass body blush!._

"Why do you keep calling me by my last name? you know even in Chinese culture people still call me Lie, so just call me that from now on ok" she tried to scan Hitomi's face. She seemed to be in her own little world, nodding in response to Lie's words. "Ok I will, sorry for the mix up".

"What's wrong? You look bummed out did I miss something in class?" Lie Fang exclaimed now worried. Hitomi cleared her throat before answering, "Well it was horrible not only did I make enemies with these two really bitchy girls but also managed to embarrass myself in front of the entire class and this really cute guy". She managed to catch her breath from saying it all to fast.

"Cute guy?" Lie now sounded interested.

"Well…..actually it was that guy Jan Lee you mentioned earlier before…..he's really handsome and in our English class" Hitomi went back into that spell binding trance. She was happy to have seen one boy she might potentially like. _Why is it lie fang never looks happy when I mention his name? Oh well maybe he really is the school terror._

"That's weird; I have never seen Jan Lee in my English class? I guess he just doesn't bother turning up" Lie scoffed. Just then a couple of the girls Hitomi had had the misfortune of meeting earlier appeared. They had just finished a lesson and were now talking outside the classroom. _Oh no there's Christie….and that other bitch who if I could I would beat the hell out of for being such a cow earlier._ She noticed that they were giggling and whispering about the other girls who stood around in the hall.

"Oh no if it isn't the bitch trio, let me guess those were the enemies you were talking about before, not really that surprising loads of girls hate them" Lie Fang glared as the one Hitomi had argued with before. Who now looked their way. "See her the one staring at us, that's Helena……, she happens to be the most richest girl in school!" Lie pointed to the back of her, where the girls were chatting. _Figures maybe that's why she acts like a stuck up little bitch, I wonder if they happen to be the popular girls around here. Well if they are then I am in deep shit since they made it clear they resent me, for no reason I might add._

"Pshhh so stupid! I am probably nearly as wealthy as she is!...well not quite, but still you don't see me going around bragging, its so rude!" Lie mumbled.

"So is this Helena popular and what about Christie! She's another girl I had trouble with earlier" the memory flashed back in her mind. She certainly had some trouble with them and doubted that those types of girls wanted to be friends with her. "Well its really Helena who is popular, Christie just happens to be the jealous side kick who feeds off Helena's popularity, and the others well their just her sluttish side kicks as well, but both are no good trust me" Lie sounded very sure. Hitomi would just have to take her word for it.

Just then Hitomi saw a group of boys heading their direction. She watched as the bitchy group of blond girls followed by the even bitchier leaders Helena and Christie. Got into what looked like one long line. _That's weird what the hell are they doing? _"Umm Lie what depraved activity is this?" She turned to her young friend who looked slightly on edge to say the least. _What's wrong with her…..and why are the guys making room for those girls to pass……I know I may be new at high school but this is certainly not normal school behavior._

"Oh no! Not now……they are doing a rating" Lie sighed holding her stomach like she was about to keel over. What ever they were doing it was making Lie nervous. There for it could not be a good thing. "Hey look a girl is stepping up." hitomi watched in amazement as the first girl walked through the crowd of boys who were cheering and shouting numbers out loud.

"I SAY FIVE!" one shouted from a far.

"WELL I VOTE SIX!" another shouted.

"I don't know she's pretty average I would agree on lets say four" the nearest one pointed out. The girl after casual walking through the crowd of feisty boys gave a flirtatious wink, before she disappeared into the distance. Hitomi was not getting the point of this little routine. Was it common for boys to line up and shout numbers at girls? She hoped not. "So why are they shouting numbers? What kind of game is this" Hitomi scratched her forehead in confusion.

"This little game is what's known as the dreaded voting system, they always do it for the new students arriving……really a great way to lower a girls self esteem…" Lie let out a sigh, shaking her head. Hitomi now watched as her dreaded enemies Helena and Christie walked casually past the boys. Again came the loud applause and shouting in a up roar.

"Looking good Helena? A perfect nine!" a boy next to her said grinning.

"Nine? Is that the best you boys could do?" Helena sounded a little annoyed.

"Nine and a half! Because you sure deserve it!" another boy yelled, Helena smiled at the compliment.

"That's better, see you later boys" she purred, before walking deeper into the crowd of lusting boys.

"Oh yeah baby make it a perfect nine with that ass!" another boy howled exited.

Hitomi now caught on as to what they were doing. "There rating girls on appearance! No way" she almost choked upon saying it. She was not exactly experienced when it came to high school boys. Men in general happened to be one of her weaknesses as her farther happened to treat her more like one of his male karate students. She had a few crushes before in her life but that was it._ Typical I have a lot to learn on high school boys!. _"How can they do that? What pigs some girls have nice personalities you know!." Hitomi felt the heat pass through her, but this time it was not her usual body blush. Instead it was anger and slight rage at the very thought of being rated on looks.

"Tell that to them…..unfortunately we are going to have to put up with it….we have an art class that way" Lie Fang gulped hard at the sudden thought, Hitomi did not care her embarrassment was replaced by anger that made everything a lot easier to handle. It was still nerve racking as she heard the loud cheers of the cheering males as a cute brunette now went passed, again came the branding with a number.

Lie Fang being a nice friend decided to be brave and go up first, "I am going up wish me luck ok" she only got a slight worried nod from Hitomi, who was a mixture of nervous and outraged at the same time. Lie took slow casual steps up to the crowd of boys who were like a heard of crazy cattle, making noise and moving around a lot.

"Wow she's cute I give her ten" Lie Fang ignored that comment from someone ahead of her view.

"Well since you gave her ten……I guess I will vote the same count my vote" the boy she had just passed commented. She kept her eyes lowered trying not to look up till she reached the end, she was relieved when she had reached her class as the boys had focused there attention on another girl about to enter the crowd.

Lie Fang looked eager at Hitomi who stood her ground, her mind was pretty much made up she was not going to embarrass herself. She was the new kid in school what ever she did would be brought up time to time and used against her for the rest of her high school days. _Sorry Lie but I think I have to skip this time, oh I know she's going to hate me._

Hitomi ignored lie's desperate stare and began to walk in the opposite direction, she did not know how the day could of got any worse, of course this being high school it did, she found her body smacking into something that was a figure of someone solid but soft at the same time. By the shear stuck on end dark mahogany brown spikes of hair she knew who it was, she had bumped into none other than Jan Lee who had been rushing to another late class.

"Watch where you're going" he hardly looked at her, just said the words before walking past her like she was air, like she was not even there. _Oh my goodness he's so hot! Wow he spoke to me, well only a few mean words but who cares we had contact. To bad this is the second time I have managed to embarrass myself in front of him. Oh well better luck next time Hitomi._

She disappeared out the school entrance door, not looking back at the still outrages cheering crowd of horny males.

This had been another lesson in high school she had now managed to experience and learn from.


	5. Hello Stranger

**Note:** Okkk I noticed before I blocked guests from reviewing lol! And I did not even do it lol! Stupid computer, anyway everyone is welcome to review now sorry about that.

Hitomi sat crossed legged on her bed slightly agitated, her lips pursed as she sat trying to do some art for home work, she had missed her class due to the little ordeal at school, which for now she was thankful she was at home.

There was a knock at the door as she tilted her head in the doors direction "Come in" she knew it was her mother, who had brought her a plate of some sort of Japanese food and her favourite German chocolate cake sachertorte she so adored, "thanks mother just leave it on the desk" she instructed.

Her mother was not convinced, she could tell something was wrong call it a natural motherly instinct, "Hitomi sweet heart is something wrong?" from the long grumpy moan she scarcely heard from her, it was obvious there was a problem.

"Look mum I do not want to talk about it ok! So just get off my case will you" Hitomi snapped which was very unlike her, she continued to try and concentrate on her art work but it failed as she could still feel the presence of her mother in the room. "Look I am sorry I snapped at you, I have had a bad day" Hitomi sighed throwing down her unfinished drawing.

"Hmmmm……..typical teenage problems I take it, maybe I put you in high school to soon" her mother whose name was Kumiko sounded unsure. Hitomi felt that her mother was wrong, that was not necessarily the case, she would have faced high school sooner or latter. She had always wanted to go to an amazing top of the chart university. High school was just one of her obstacles for getting there, she could face problems but high school guys and bitchy girls were a whole new experience for her.

"I can handle it…..your right its just silly teenage problems nothing I can not withstand" she proclaimed proudly. She had a very strong disposition that made her personality shine, yes she was very shy but her nature was to never give up and keep pursuing the problem until it's solved.

"Well Hitomi I was a teenage girl once you know not to hard to believe I hope, anyway I know what this must be like for you, and I want you to always remember you can talk to me about anything" Kumiko sat on the edge of her bed. Her dark eyes scanning Hitomi's face that was full of serine warmness for her kind mother. "Thank you I know I can" Hitomi smiled warmly before receiving a big cuddle from her mother.

"So when does Farther get back? He seems to have been gone ages…." Hitomi sighed. Believe it or not she missed receiving special training from her farther, even though her mother was also a high prized karate master as well; she missed her father's strict régime.

"Oh he will be back in a week don't worry, he's been phoning a lot asking how your coping" her mother let out a small chuckle. Hitomi felt a little surprised, her farther was usually going on about how responsible she should be, so to ask how she was coping was a bit of a small surprise._ Sure dad I am having the time of my life what does he expect……ohh I need some air this is all getting to my head._

"Umm…..mother I am just going to go out for a little walk, I really need some fresh air to help me think" she parted from her mother who nodded in reply. "Ok but be back by eleven ok" she left the room when Hitomi had agreed, she did not have time for a long walk, so she put on her best sport trainers and headed out the back door.

She had no idea where she was walking to, direction did not really matter all she really wanted was time to think. A little peace and fresh air went along way. She looked at her surrounding as she passed house after house, she was always careful at night she never knew what strangers she could run into.

Even if she was a standard martial artist her mother had still always told her to not get cocky, if a path looked unsafe why bother following it? Take the safer path. She buttoned her lime coloured jacket up to the top of her chin, while doing this she was not looking where she was going, and with her constant record of bad luck managed to go crashing into another person.

She went into the tree as she was sent backwards by the sudden impact, who ever she bumped into must have been strong, as they stood not making much effort to steady them self. _Wow who ever it is was good balance, wait who is it…..my head feels a little dizzy… _"Umm please forgive me I am sooo sorry I did not see you there!" she began. As she now faced the person she had bumped into, her heart almost jumped out of her stomach as she was faced with a handsome teenage boy.

"No please except my apologies I was not initially looking where I was going either" the boy said politely, but in a very cold low tone of voice. She watched as he began to pick up the groceries she had made him drop, _oh crap that was my fault! Ohhh poor guy I hope those weren't eggs he was carrying…..but he's sooo good looking who is he. _"Here let me help you with that" she tried to cover her blushing red cheeks as she began to help him pick up the items.

He was dressed very casual, with a navy blue sweater and dark matching coloured jeans, his face features were very nice, and he amazing shoulder length honey brown hair with most of the fringe covering some of his face. He looked Asian by origin. _Who is this girl…..she should really watch where she is going, _he secretly pondered.

"My names Hitomi by the way! I go to the high school near here…" she tried to make a good introduction for herself, but he made a face of recognition at the school name she had just mentioned. "I am Hayate Sama, I also attend that school" he let out the words reluctantly. She wondered why she had not seen him at school already, although she considered he was probably a senior so was not out as much as the new kids

"Wow really you go to the same school! How weird is that…" she felt like a complete idiot, this was not her usual attitude but she was now standing in front of a very appealing gentleman, she felt like one of those giggly fan girls. _Some one beat the utter shit out of me if I turn into one of them!_ She managed to pray.

"More a coincidence I guess it is a popular school" he mumbled. She could already tell he was not much of a conversationalist. _Oh man I meet like the two hottest guys at school, well bumped into them! And they still lack enthusiasm oh well at least they are mega hot! Wait till I tell Lie Fang if she will still speak to me._

"So anyway….you have a lot of shopping there do you cook? Or does your mother do it?" Hitomi asked curiously. She noticed how his eyes darkened, so they were a clearer brown than before when you could at least distinguish a little possibility of hazel eye colour. "My mother died when I was younger, so really it is me and my sister who does most of the cooking, my farther refuses to do chores like that" he corrected. She looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Wow that's horrible….I am so sorry….may peace be with your mother always" she went into a prayer; Hayate looked puzzled at her behaviour but then smiled at the thoughtful gesture. _She's very kind…..strange but very thoughtful at least…..not to mention beautiful I can't believe she really goes to the same school. _"I must be going now" he bowed before leaving; she had never seen a boy do that before.

_Wow must be an oriental thing; still it was so nice just meeting him he's like a mysterious stranger…….and sooo dreamy! Curse these high school crushes I now have. Oh it does not help especially when I keep smacking into them like that they must think I am a right dumb ass._

She reached her house using her keys and unlocking the door, when she got in doors she had to lean against the kitchen counter for balance as she felt light headed, the whole experience had almost made her weak at the knees. She did not even notice her worried mother who burst into the kitchen looking rather a little annoyed at her.

"Hitomi which part of come home at eleven did you not understand! Where on earth did you go? Honestly if your farther was here you would have been in deep trouble!" Kumiko waved her hand in Hitomi's face, but Hitomi was in what girls called dream mode, as she fanaticised about her whole experience she had just had.

"Let's just say……I met the loveliest….. mysterious stranger….." she smiled at the thought, who ever he was, she had the feeling they would meet again.


	6. Life of a Stranger

**Chapter 6:** Life of a stranger

He wondered what had just happened, he went for his usual pick up supplies shopping trip, and ended up bumbing to some girl who apparently went to the same school as he did. As he had a flash back of the event, seemed like a day ago rather than just a few minutes of their meeting.

_I hated wondering around at night…….stupid drunks trying to harass you for spare change. Strange people walking past and have the urge to want to stare at you, of course kasumi had her little meetings late now so I have to do most of the shopping._

_Before I knew what was happening someone had just bumped into me, I was not even aware at first, to busy concentrating on path ahead of me. The impact was a little sudden, good job I did not feel it to much, and then there is the person who had just bumped into me._

_I would have told this girl to 'watch where she walked next time' but that reminded me of this boy named Jan Lee who went to my school. Always the nice person he is, telling people to watch where their going when he has the knack of shoving past them on purpose. _

"_Ohh please forgive me I am sooo sorry" she pleaded. I was not really even listening at that point; just hopping the shopping was not damaged. Then I noticed delicate hands reach out for the various scattered food items. I felt the need to apologise myself so I did. "No please except my apologies I was not initially looking where I was going either" I tried at least._

_She told me her name, Hitomi…what a pretty name I pondered. It sounded Japanese, and from the little I could see of her face, she had similar Japanese features, but mixed in with what looked like European features as well. With those deep blue eyes, that resembled the sky its self………….pretty child like brown hair with golden streaks gracing it. That distinct pink hair band she wore above the fringe, yep if I saw her in a crowed I would immediately remember her._

_I told her I also attended the same school, and of course gave her my name, she could have that. I was ready to pick up the shopping and just go after the conversation was not much to go by. Before she asked "So anyway….you have a lot of shopping there do you cook? Or does your mother do it?"._

_I know she had good intentions when she said it, but it just awoke something dark inside my heart. My mother had died years ago, there was no point thinking about it, besides I have to look at my sister everyday, that's enough to remind me of my mother. So I just told the truth, she had died when I was young, and it was mainly me and my sister that cooked, farther was not into that sort of thing._

_I felt a little sad for her, since she looked more upset about it than I did, as she went into what looked like a prayer. I would have told her it was not necessary, but it was such a nice gesture I did not have the heart._

_I bowed before leaving her, I remembered how late it was getting and I needed to get home, I did hope I would see her again sometime._

_Just not have her bump into me like that._

He opened his door, carefully watching his step as he entered with the shopping. After closing the door he made a start on packing the shopping away. His usual daily chores, even though Kasumi his sister would help out with that most of time. "Hey Hayate do you need help with that" came the sweet voice of his sister. It was obvious she had just come back from school, as she still wore her smart uniform.

"Not it's fine, so how was school" he made conversation. While packing various shopping items away.

"Fine………..Ayane skipped again, no surprise there, I swear I am sick of having to bring in her lame school sick notes because she cant be bothered to go in!" she managed to keep the rage to a minimum. _Not again…….what is it with this girl! Can Ayane not for once just be like kasumi and try to go to school!...well I guess that is asking a bit TO much._ "I will have a word" he replied.

"Yeah tell farther too as well, he's been oblivious to her skiving……..actually he's been a lot happier lately have you noticed" she thought about it. He had noticed that himself, for one he was coming in later hours in the day instead of morning when he usually saw his farther. "Yeah I noticed what do you think is going on with him" hayate smirked.

"Who knows with him, anyway I have to go, I will be staying at friends till evening" she smiled before waving goodbye. He waved back, continuing to pack the shopping away. He remembered he needed to have a word with Ayane, who now came into the kitchen. Looking more tired than ever as she stood rubbing her eyes, light lavender hair stood on end, still wearing her silk purple pyjamas. It was clear she never had any intention of getting up early for school.

_Typical, _he thought,Ayane who was his half sister from his departed mothers side was the trouble maker of the family. With her evil glares, un-caring attitude, and strange purple hair that she was actually born with.

"Ayane what the hell!" he exclaimed angrily, throwing his arms up in the air. She just shot him a look of confusion.

"Yeah good morning to you to Hayate" she frowned, getting out a box of corn flakes, while searching for a bowl.

"What time is this to get up, oh I forgot your usual time, and I see you missed school again! You do know farther is going to be angry" he crossed his arms. Giving her the parent 'look'. She just ignored it, eating the cereal on its own lazily from the box instead.

"Don't bother, Kasumi already gave me that shit before she left, I don't feel like going in today, and I don't care what the hell he thinks! He's your farther you give him that message from me" she was not bothered. He would have given her a long lecture, but he himself was too tired. He had only just got back and it was morning, he usually went to visit his friends till morning, then come back with the shopping.

"Oh yeah that Ryu called, he said you have a class project to hand in……and your half is not done yet, now if you will excuse me I have a bed to attend to" she yawned before heading off. He did not even get a chance to say anything. _Oh damn it the experiment I forgot, damn Ryu is going to be pissed._

He decided to call Ryu back; his mother came on the line, "umm is Ryu there please", his mother politely called Ryu, who came to the phone instantly.

"Nice to hear from you, Hayate have you done your half of it yet?" Ryu asked worriedly.

"Umm……well not exactly" hayate tried to explain.

"I see…..well meet me at school tomorrow or something and I am sure I can help you with your part" Ryu waited for hayate to agree.

Hayate could not believe what a nice friend he had, who would be willing to help him with the part he should have been able to finish himself. _Curse your generosity Ryu Hayabusa, always the sincere understanding one, there was not even an excuse for me not to finish that geography project._

"Thanks a lot Ryu, you have no idea how much a appreciate this, how many times have you relied on me to finish my part of the work…and still I let you down…" he sighed.

"Its no problem…..honestly your only human, and with your family to look after and all I can understand, it's not a big deal we can finish it tomorrow, I shall see you then" Ryu went.

"Oh yeah…..this is the life alright" he mumbled sarcastically before starting to finish the packing.


End file.
